


Cookie Mishap

by LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Belated Valentines, M/M, Multi, NeoBin, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/pseuds/LaceBunnyBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Why Hakyeon and Hongbin should never be allowed to bake without Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Mishap

 

 

Hongbin’s deep laughter rang loudly, filling the entire apartment with its pleasant sound.

Hakyeon gave him his signature stank face, indignation present on his flour-covered features, which only served to make the younger laugh even more. However, the sound slowly died down when a very foreboding smile crawled onto Hakyeon’s lips.

“Binnie~” he crooned sweetly as his hand slowly reached into the bowl of frosting. Hongbin cringed (both at the tone and the smile because that did not mean anything good for him) and stepped back with his arms raised in a placating manner. “Hyung don’t even--” he started to say, but didn’t get to finish when he found himself with a mouthful of icing.

Hakyeon smiled smugly as he wiped his hands onto his brightly coloured apron, basking in Hongbin’s displeased glower. “Look Binnie, now you're Santa.” He teased.

Hongbin licked his lips clean of the sugary substance before replying with an annoyed “It's February, not December, old man”.

Hakyeon scrunched his nose at him and decided to wipe more icing onto Hongbin’s face.

And exasperated sigh escaped Hongbin’s lips as he towelled off the obnoxiously pink sugar that Hakyeon graciously decorated his skin with. “Very cute, Hakyeon.” he groused before continuing his previous task of mixing the ingredients.

“Thank you, Binnie~”

“I didn't say _you_ were cute.”

And there went Hakyeon’s stank face again as he hit Hongbin’s neck with the side of his hand. “ _You’re_ not cute.”

“Who says I’m trying to be?” The younger replied while quickly scooping up a finger of icing and putting it nonchalantly on Hakyeon’s nose without even taking his eyes off his task.

The older man pouted at him and wiped it off. “Ya! Stop wasting time! Taekwoonie could come home any minute now.”

“You're the one who started it when you dumped sugar on my head!” Hongbin exclaimed while pointing at his hair that was still partially white from said condiment.

Hakyeon pouted. “It was an accident.”

“My ass.” Hongbin snorted, which was instantly followed by a loud, undignified yelp when he felt a hand squeeze his butt. “What the hell?!”

“You mentioned your ass. I obliged.” Hakyeon replied with a shrug and a seemingly innocent smile on his features.

Hongbin squinted at him before going back to work, not gracing him with a response lest they get delayed again. The smell of cookies browning in the oven wafted throughout the room as they prepared the second batch. Well, as _Hongbin_ prepared the second batch - Hakyeon can only be trusted with the icing.

 

★★★

 

It had always been a _thing_ for them to make something during some kind of celebration - whether it was a holiday or a birthday. Taekwoon, being the one who enjoyed both cooking and baking, had been the one who started it. He liked baking during special occasions - especially when it was an occasion where the three of them were able to spend time together. Taekwoon just enjoyed spoiling his lovers with the culinary masterpieces he made. (He has never admitted to this though, but Hakyeon and Hongbin never failed to notice the small, pleased smiles he wore whenever they ate something he made.)

Before Hongbin had moved into their apartment, Taekwoon had usually been the only one who did the baking. He used to keep Hakyeon away from the kitchen. Not because Hakyeon was a terrible chef – he was pretty decent. It had more to do with his tendency to add copious amounts of ingredients than necessary, resulting in their baked goods being far too many for the three of them to consume.

However, when Hongbin _finally_ \- after countless persuasions - moved in with them three years prior, it changed into an activity the three of them did together.

During their first birthday celebration after Hongbin settled in (it had been Hakyeon’s birthday), the younger had insisted on helping Taekwoon bake the banana-frosted cupcakes that their lover adored so much. Although Taekwoon had been hesitant, he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to Hongbin’s big, pleading eyes. The younger hated doing _aegyo_ , but he didn’t seem to be aware that he did it unconsciously anyway.

When Hakyeon found out that Hongbin had been allowed into Taekwoon’s haven of confection-making, he demanded that he be there the next time they baked. Taekwoon had wanted to say no.  He didn’t want a repeat of that one time they ate muffins for three days straight because they made too much of it (even though they’ve already given a good fraction of it to their friends). But, before he could’ve voiced out his thoughts, Hongbin’s sassy jab at Hakyeon’s cooking skills already beat him to it. Which had led to Hakyeon using that tone of his that left no more room for argument - announcing that he was going to help in the next baking activity whether Taekwoon allowed him or not. (Hongbin had earned himself a half-hearted glare from their resident chef that day.)

So, when their youngest friend, Sanghyuk, celebrated his birthday that same year, Hakyeon had been adamant on keeping his word (along with the reasoning that Sanghyuk was his ‘darling baby’ so he just _had_ to be included in the making of his baby’s cake - Hongbin had lost count of how many times he choked on a laugh at Sanghyuk’s expense).

Despite Taekwoon’s initial misgivings, the arrangement had worked quite well - enjoyable even. With Hongbin’s penchant for cheeky comments, and Hakyeon’s inclination to respond in kind, the latter didn’t have time to dwell on the (presumably) lack of ingredients. Thus, Taekwoon was free to focus on baking without worrying over Hakyeon tripling what they already had. Hongbin’s perfectionist tendencies managed to also be useful in the kitchen. Though he wasn’t all that talented in cooking (anything more complicated than _kimchi_ rice is a no-no), his precision with everything he did was better utilised in baking. Hakyeon, though more versed in cooking, could not be trusted in the baking itself - but he was definitely the best in decorating, if he did say so himself (a product of being best friends with Wonshik and Jaehwan - their group’s artists).

The baking arrangement definitely wasn’t perfect - it was chaotic most of the time - but it was their own brand of chaotic. Hakyeon’s sass, mixed with Hongbin’s mischievousness, along with Taekwoon’s over-competitive nature had often led to their kitchen being a battleground of flour, sugar, and a variety of materials that should’ve gone to what they were baking instead. (Miraculously, the pastries themselves go untouched throughout all of this. ‘Magical cakes’ Jaehwan had once dubbed them after becoming a witness to one of their kitchen fights).

And the rest, as they say, was history. Somehow, it just turned into a form of tradition that the three of them indulged in - a tradition they never missed. Rarely did they ever do it incomplete. If so, it was usually because one of them had something unavoidably important.

Like today.

 

★★★

 

“Bin-ah, Taekwoonie’s not answering his phone.” Hakyeon whined as he balanced his mobile between his ear and shoulder, trying not to get any icing on his device (Hongbin wanted to tell him it was useless though since it already had some traces of pink from when Hakyeon was searching for Taekwoon’s contact earlier).

“He could still be working, you know.” The younger deadpanned. “Or driving.”

“Well he better be on his way home right now.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else he isn’t getting a piece of this for Valentines!” Hakyeon replied while pointing at himself. Hongbin momentarily looked up from cutting shapes on the dough, snorted at the elder, and then went back to his task. Before he could cut another perfectly shaped heart however, another unmanly yelp escaped his lips.

“Stop squeezing my butt!”

Hakyeon only laughed cheekily at that.

 

★★★

 

“Hyung, how many minutes left for the first batch?”

“... I thought _you_ were timing it.”

There was a second of silence before a train of very creative expletives filled the kitchen.

“Ya, Lee Hongbin! Watch your language!”

“I would've if _you_ had been watching the cookies!”

 

★★★

 

Hongbin and Hakyeon exchanged a look at the sight of the slightly burnt cookies in front of them. Hongbin had been able to save them just in time, although it was still browner than it should have been.

“We’re giving this batch to Jaehwan-hyung.” Hongbin announced as he placed the second tray into the oven.

Hakyeon scrunched his eyebrows at him. “You want to give burnt cookies to Jaehwan?”

“Trust me. He’ll eat anything covered in sugar.”

 

★★★

 

Baking simple heart-shaped cookies both for Taekwoon and for their friends shouldn’t have been a problem - but, somehow, it was.

“I told you we should’ve waited for Taekwoon-hyung.” Hongbin mumbled while eyeing the very brown confections - if it can even be called that - laid on the table. Some even had burnt edges that crumbled when touched. Amazingly (note the sarcasm), they were able to over-bake all three batches of cookies.

“What’s the point of surprising him if we waited for him?” Hakyeon reasoned. “And we almost had it under control.”

“Until you decided that it was a good idea to start making out against the counter.” Hongbin dryly responded.

Hakyeon huffed and crossed his arms. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes, though there was a tinge of red on his cheeks, which made Hakyeon smirk in satisfaction.

“What do we do with all of these?”

The younger shrugged. “Cover them in icing and feed them all to Jaehwan-hyung?”

“Hongbin, we are not sending your cousin to the hospital for giving him diabetes.”

Hongbin shrugged again. “He’d say it was worth it.”

Hakyeon broke off a small piece of burnt cookie and threw it at Hongbin. It was a small, non-verbal way of reprimanding him but, the moment Hongbin retaliated in the same manner…

… It was _on_.

 

★★★

 

Taekwoon hadn’t expected to be called to work for last minute revisions on his compositions. The moment he woke up that morning, he only had his mind on spending the whole day with his lovers. Unfortunately, his boss already had a release date in mind and, thus, required his immediate presence so they could meet the deadline. Taekwoon could’ve refused (considering it was his day off) but hearing his usually calm boss sound so frazzled prompted him to promise a few hours of his time. He knew Hakyeon and Hongbin were disappointed that he had to attend work, but both encouraged him to go either way.

Which was why he did all he could to finish the meeting as early as he was able to get away with, drove by a nearby supermarket, before heading home with several bags of groceries. He knew what Hakyeon and Hongbin wanted to do for the day even when they didn’t verbalise it that morning.

Taekwoon’s lips quirked into a small smile as a familiar apartment building came to view.

 

★★★

 

Taekwoon wasn’t quite sure what he was anticipating to come home to. Perhaps Hakyeon and Hongbin watching some kind of drama while cuddling on the couch? Or Hongbin cleaning around while Hakyeon bothered him? Or (knowing how Hakyeon could get Hongbin to do almost anything he wanted) maybe even find them in the middle of a… compromising situation?

(Taekwoon wouldn’t be surprised – he’d walked in on several of those more times than he could count).

But them on opposite ends of the kitchen table, staring down at each other – Hongbin holding a bowl of what seemed to be dough and Hakyeon with an icing gun in hand – and floor littered with cookie crumbs was a sight Taekwoon didn’t quite expect.

It took a while for any of them to notice his presence. Only when he entered the kitchen threshold did he gain any of their attention. Hongbin, being the one who was facing his direction, reacted first.

“Taekwoonie-hyung?” He said – his doe-like eyes widening in surprise.

Hakyeon pointed the icing gun at Hongbin accusingly. “That’s not going to work on me a third time, Lee Hongbin.”

Taekwoon raised an amused brow at the exchange before silently walking up to Hakyeon, who was still insisting that he wasn’t going to fall for any of Hongbin’s tricks. With an impish glint in his eyes, Taekwoon leaned forward and blew on Hakyeon’s ear, eliciting a scream from him. Luckily for the silent man, his reflexes were fast enough to catch Hakyeon’s wrist before he could hit him over the head with the icing gun.

“T-Taekwoon? You’re home?” Hakyeon breathed out.

“No, he’s not. He’s still at work.” Hongbin sarcastically remarked. Hakyeon grabbed one of the cookies on the table and threw it at the younger man (which Hongbin coolly dodged).

“When did you arrive?” Hakyeon asked – gently pulling his wrist from Taekwoon’s grip and then proceeded to wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s waist.

“A while ago.” The latter replied as he bent forward to give Hakyeon a peck on the lips, earning him a grin in response. He then reached for Hongbin – who had relinquished his bowl of dough and had made his way towards them – and pulled him closer for another chaste kiss, keeping him there afterwards by resting his hand on the younger’s neck. Taekwoon loved coming home to this.

The mess, however, was another story.

“What happened?” Taekwoon asked – taking in the clutter of cookie fragments decorating their floor and tables. The kitchen was a complete disaster (though, he supposed, he should be thankful it hadn’t been burned down).

“Well…” Hakyeon started with a sheepish laugh. “… We made you cookies.”

“ _Burnt_ cookies.”

“Quiet, Hongbin.”

Taekwoon raised a brow at both of them. They tried to bake him cookies? That was… kind of… cute. “Where are they?” Taekwoon didn’t need to ask – the answer was literally around him – but seeing his lovers redden embarrassedly was too endearing to pass up.

“Uhm…”

“On the floor. On the tables. Maybe even the ceiling. Hakyeon’s cleaning that up later.”

“Ya!” The said man exclaimed as he hit Hongbin’s neck.

“There’s some left there.” Hongbin pointed at the kitchen counter, speaking as if his neck hadn’t been assaulted (though there was a slight hitch in his voice that wasn’t there before). Taekwoon followed the direction he was gesturing to and found a plate of pink-iced, heart-shaped cookies. “But you don’t have to try them, hyung.” The younger quickly added.

But Taekwoon wanted to. His lovers went through all the trouble to make something for him (despite their notorious lack of baking skills). With that in mind, he took one of the cookies and, before either of the two could stop him, promptly bit on it. He flinched slightly when his teeth met texture that was harder than it should have been. There was tinge of bitterness in its taste that belied its extended stay in the oven – but it was countered by the sweetness of the icing.

It wasn’t all that bad, honestly. Taekwoon might or might not have expected worse.

“Well?” Hakyeon asked – his features twisted into a mix of worry and anticipation. Hongbin, on the other hand, was halfway cringing already – as if expecting an insult of some sort.

“It’s okay.” Taekwoon finally says. It was short, simple, but judging from the way Hakyeon grinned and Hongbin sighed in relief, it was enough. As he took another cookie from the pile (it really wasn’t bad – and he was kind of hungry), Taekwoon spoke again. “Cake.”

Hakyeon’s features contorted into confusion while Hongbin raised a questioning brow at him.

“Cake?” The youngest spoke uncertainly.

Taekwoon pointed at the array of paperbags in the kitchen doorway. “Let’s make cake.”

Almost in unison, Hakyeon’s and Hongbin’s faces lit up in understanding.

“Together?” Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon nodded.

 

★★★

 

A heart-shaped, pink-frosted, chocolate cake, decorated with strawberries and cherries stood proudly in the middle of a pristinely white kitchen table. Hakyeon was quick to take a picture of it and already had it posted on his numerous social media accounts within seconds. Taekwoon was bringing out pots and pans and other ingredients he had bought earlier which were, evidently, not for any kind of dessert-making (they still had to eat dinner before indulging in the cake after all). Hongbin was finishing up in cleaning the mess they made – his eyes scanning the entirety of the kitchen, finding anything he missed.

Once Taekwoon was certain he had everything he needed, he turned to his lovers and smirked at their appearances. “Take a shower.”

Hakyeon and Hongbin seemed startled at his suggestion. But, after looking at themselves, covered in flour, sugar, and some other remnants of their baking fiasco, they had to agree. Hongbin moved to leave first, but paused in the doorway when he noticed Taekwoon reaching for one of their cookies again. “Taekwoonie-ah if you get a stomach ache from those, just know that I _did_ warn you.”

The other only shrugged in reply while biting on the harder-than-usual biscuit. “It’s nice.” He commented, referring to the cookie. “You did well.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen, cheeks starting to burn red as he rushed to their bedroom – clearly embarrassed at the compliment.

“Cute.” Taekwoon muttered.

Hakyeon laughed at the exchange. “ _Aigoo_ , our Binnie.” He then stared expectantly at Taekwoon. “How about me, Taekwoonie?”

“… It’s okay.” He replied, completely straight-faced. But there was a hint of teasing in his voice that not many would’ve been able to detect.

Hakyeon gave him his stank look, accompanied by a neck-chop. Though, by the way Hakyeon’s lips were taut and slightly quirked, it was obvious that he was holding back a smile.

“Go shower. You’re dirty too.”

“Rude!”

 

★★★★★★

 

**[EXTRA]**

Taekwoon was nibbling on one of the cookies his lovers baked while contemplating what to make for dinner when Hongbin’s familiar baritone sounded from their bedroom, followed by Hakyeon’s distinct tone.

“Hyung I have hand prints on my butt!”

“What are you blaming me for?! Those aren’t from me!” There was a pause “Fine. Not all of those are from me!”

"Yeah right."

It was silent for a bit after that. Then Hakyeon’s voice came up again. “Ya Hongbin, I have some too!”

“Why are you looking at _me_? As if I’d touch your ass.”

“You _have_. Many times.” There was a hint of teasing in Hakyeon’s voice. “What's to say you didn't do it this time too?”

“I didn't!”

“Well who else would do it? It couldn't have been Taekwoon!”

Taekwoon smirked against the cookie in his mouth as he casually wiped his hands onto a kitchen towel with an air of content and satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, this is my attempt at light-heartedness. I'm sorry for the crackiness. And I'm sorry for my rusty ability in writing ;v; I tried my best though! I'll try to get back to writing again ;w; Consider this as my practice/warm up in trying to get back. Anyway~ if you wanna chat or anything, I'm usually on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lerrryyyyy) ~ If you have reached this point, thank you for reading!


End file.
